Hey There
by Anime Huggler
Summary: Mamori has always been catching the eyes of all passing by boys. This time she get more than just an eye... GuyMamNC HirMam later.


Mamori has always been catching the eyes of all passing by boys. This time she get more than just an eye...

Chapter 1- The Devil Took Me Home.

The sweet chestnut hair swayed in Mamori's face as she gracefully moved back and forth in the Devil's club house while she swept it. Sena had long ago went home even though he offered to stay behind and help her out. But she cheerfully smiled at him and shook her head as she tired around an apron on herself.

"No no. You've been running around all day with three whole games to manage this week alone. You need your rest Sena!"

Sena couldn't help to let a worried moan. True that he had three games this week, but he wasn't managing them, he was playing in them. Still little to Mamori's knowing, he was dog tired but he had to show that we wasn't tired at all. But in the end she won, she always did. Allowing no more argument, she pushed the worried boy out and waved good bye. He shrugged, slung his backpack over one shoulder and headed back up the ally way of the school to go home. She sighed in a friendly manner, and set to task. Who knew that only a few dozen pair of cleats would bring in so much dirt?

Picking up her trusty broom Mamori started to sweep the main room. But sweeping was not enough when she looked over her cleaned floor. It seemed there was dust on the table. Gunk on the books. Sticky stuff on the handles and knobs. The casino machines greasy. And Mamori raised an elegant eyebrow as her light brown eyes locked onto what looked like a cob web that was starting to form in one the ceiling's corners...

Mamori loved a challenge as always. She rolled up her school uniforms sleeves ans whipped up a cleaning storm. What was supposed to be a half an hour job of sweeping, turned into a sun setting event. Mamori's cleaning was disturbed though when she heard the door opening and then slamming shut. She made a disappointing nosie as she got up and straightened her self, not bothering to make eye contact with the Devil himself.

"Please don't slam the door. It wears out the hinges, and cracks the wood from the inside."

"Like I fucking care. But thanks for the useless tips Mrs. Maid."

Mamori always huffed up when the blond called her names. She would yell back, "How dare you! Fine, I won't clean. Keep it like it!" but then a chain reaction would happen. Sene would most likely get a disease from breathing in all the dirt for too long and that was bad. Mamori was indeed one of the managers so that meant she would just end up being miserable as well, sitting in the filth. That would be bad. And last Kurita, even though never really said anything, enjoyed the clean space and if Mamori was to stop maintaining it, he would a little upset. And seeing the big guy sad always pulled at her heart stings so that would also be bad.

Hiruma on the other hand could give a less than a rats ass about it. He would notice- of course- but if the cleaning stopped he would just laugh. Also a sign that he 'won'. Finally getting enough to Mamori that she stopped doing something that he didn't approve of.

The Devil Bat's Quarterback threw his supply bag on the table before heading back out. Mamori thought about the boy's presents. Just what was he doing here this late? Was he was practicing, he had his uniform on and looked pretty roughed up, but was he practicing all by himself? Was someone else here? Why did he go back out side? Was he coming back in? Where-

Her questions went unanswered, and stopped as one of her questions were answered- he came back in. Mamori glared at the cocky bastard. Not about to let her guard down for one second when around this crazed football player.

Sensing something, Hiruma raised a thin black eyebrow.

"Problem wench?"

She frowned, not about to sink to his level and call him a name back. "None. Should there be?"

Hiruma smirked just enough so that one of those pearly white fangs could be seen poking from his lips. Hiruma shoved something in his bag before lifting up his jersey and throwing it into the bag too. Mamori blushed slightly when she say the bits of body underneath. She didn't see all of it, since he still had on his under armor equipment hugging his body, but still.

"Do you mind?"

Hiruma got balance from placing one long hand on the table as he started to untied his cleats. After both were off, he tapped them together letting all the collected grass and dirt fall to the floor. He tilted his head over to her pouting stance and smile again, "Not at all. You?"

He got the last word in before undoing his pant string. Mamori didn't see more as she left the room to go perch outside the clubhouse. As she leaned against the brick wall glaring at nothing, she looked over to see that the new locker room was almost complete. Soon all the boys would be able to change like any other normal sports team instead of rushing to the school bathroom and stumbling in the small stalls. Or of course, change in the casino main room. Although the other boys had more modesty and would never, never, EVER change in front of Mamori. Monta would hang himself before dishonoring her like that. Buy Hiruma... was a whole different creature put together.

Apparently she lots all track of time with her thoughts because before she knew it, Hiruma, all dressed back in his school uniform with the top three buttons undone on his white collar shirt and black pants, walked smoothly past her. He looked over his shoulder before throwing his bag over it and walked on to end his day by going home. She stuck her tongue out and as if he had eyes on the back of his head, without turning around he waved cutely before giving her the bird. And then he was gone, out of Mamoir's deadly knife throwing glare as he turned the corner.

"Why that! OH! Of all the- Rah!...Hmmpff!." Throwing down her arms in angry and humiliation, she gave a sharp military like turn and marched back into her newly soiled club house room. If her eyebrows could have kneaded any more from anger they would have split her forehead open. But it quickly went away for she never really stayed mad at anyone for too long...not even the Deimon Demon.

"The mess will be here tomorrow morning for me."

Mamori said as she looked at her pink wrist watch. Even she had a limit of how motherly she could be at times. And while she stared at the mess that was born only after a few moments after everything being so clean, she literally kicked the bucket. She kicked the silver and slightly dinged up bucket into the corner and let the broom fall out of her hand as its wooden handle hit the wall to lean against. Her apron soon joined them as she threw it rather harshly too, and picked up her backpack to head home.

Locking up the club house and dusting off her hands, Mamori still smiled at her attempts of doing her job. She adjusted her school skirt and set forth for home.

Mamori was deep in thought as she headed down the almost empty street wondering what homework she could get done before it became too late. She felt a little silly not realizing how late it became while she stayed behind after-school. Most of all she worried if she would have enough time to make Sena his lunch for tomorrow.

"Oi! Mamori-kun?"

At the call of her name, Mamori stopped her slow pace and turned around to see who called out to her. Although she identified the other person as a fellow Deimon student she could not place a name with the face. A face that belonged to a higher class-men.

"Umm. Yes? Ma-may I help you?"

When the person came up to her he laughed shyly while she got a good look at him. She didn't know him, but she recognized his face somewhat from the halls of school. He always hung around the Kendo Club members, but she didn't know if he was in the club himself. Mamori remembered while passing his little group of friends while they were making fun of his growing mustache. And she could now see why, it looked like dark peach fuzz that were only growing at the sides making him look a little silly for his age. His oily back hair was ruffled a bit as he spoke to her again.

"You know me right? From school? I see you all the time around now that our football team had really taken off. I know you're the manager...I see you all the time."

Mamori smiled nervously as he didn't take his eyes off her. She gave him a little bow (might as well be a little friendly) and turned back around.

"Thank you very much. I have to get going, gotta get things done for the team so we can win next week! Hope to see you at the game."

She only got ahead a few steps before she felt a painful grip around her wrist and then a powerful tug backwards. Being the small girl she was, she let out a yelp as some of her books went flying out of her arms and to the floor.

"Hey!"

"You're very pretty you know. Almost not fair you strut around the sides of the field. Not sharing with anyone who comes to waste their time to watch some losers run around with a ball."

Mamori wasn't stupid when it came to insults but she was at least a bit taken aback by his statement. He tightened his grip more watching her face scrunch up in pain, but she wasn't going to be treated like this without a fight. She quickly moved her free hand and slapped him as hard as he ever did in her whole life. His face was hit with such force he stubbled back a bit, almost taking Mamori down with him because he didn't loosen up his grip on her.

"You bitch!" He yelled back while cradling his face and trying to regain his composure. And out of a fit of rage for the pretty girl he wound up his arm back to slap her back. Mamori cringed and braced herself for the hit, knowing she would take in heavy damage from it but trying to squirm out of his grip got her no where. She felt the hand leave her face before a hurricane of pain washed over her soft flesh. She cried out as her face was struck so hard she thought her neck just might had snapped. Mamorie already feeling the burn of her cheek starting to swell, a few teeth that might have been knocked loose too. She felt another strong pull, but this time in the opposite direction of her home and up into one of the few alleyways of the town before it broke off to the residential area. "Looks like all your fame as taken away your manners..."

Mamori was then dumped rather ungracefully onto the cold floor as he attacker looked down at her, blocking her escape. To say fear overtook Mamori was an understatement. If it could, Mamori's heart would have broken through her rib cage and run off it could. She knew many of the boys at school wished to date her, or at least get her to look their direction. She was pretty, nice, smart, thoughtful and caring, who wouldn't want her? And here was someone that wanted her, but not in a way that Mamori ever though possible. Mamori was roughly grabbed to be pulled up onto her feet and backed into the wall.

She screamed of course, but it being so late in the night, not too many people would be in the streets. He shushed her quickly by telling her to shut up and crudely slamming his lips on hers. Mamori's hazel eyes widened in fear and her struggles seemed to be that of a mad man. But in comparison to the huge boy on top of her, she was no match to fight him off. The poor girl almost vomited in her mouth as his nasty and wet tongue swirled around her lips. She would hang tough though, and keep her teeth clenched never allowing him to slip his tongue in her sweet mouth. Sadly that didn't last long when one of his large hands fondled her soft breast. As she screamed from the shock of someone touching where they shouldn't, the wet muscle started drooling saliva into her mouth. If she didn't throw up before, she was sure she did now but he took no notice and slipped his hand under her green jacket school uniform. Mamori eye's watered up and a few tears slid down her pretty face as her thoughts turned to where this was going to go. He finally took his filthy mouth off her's and lowly said,

"Scream, and I'll snap your neck."

He gulped for she knew he would do it by the look in his eye. She managed to get out a few bubbling words of,

"Ppp-Please. Don't-"

"Don't what? Stop?" He then seized her top, jacket and white shirt underneath, and gave it such a yank Mamori thought her head would come off with it. Her head stayed put, but her whole front was ripped away from her and onto the ground. She was indeed about to scream when he shot his dark eyes up to her face and she quickly swallowed it back down.

"I wouldn't worry if I was you. Now everyone will know you belong to me, and everyone else will back off."

There was so much she could have yelled back at him, but he gently gave her a warning by placing his hand on her throat, ready to tighten at any moment. He mumbled out the word 'cute' when he fingered her bra. Mamori was still only a junior in high school, so her lingerie was not 'sexy', but cute with little pink frills and flowers. It didn't matter though, as he ripped into in the front. With her bra falling down to the small of her back, her dainty breasts jumped a little bit from the freedom. More tears came down as Mamori grinned her teeth together. Surely Sena would pick up something was wrong and coming running to her aid... She yelped out when he teased her little pink nipple before cupping the whole breast and harshly sucked on it. Her hands clawed at him, ignoring the slight pressure around her esophagus.

"You like it, I know. It gets better."

Mamori was outright sobbing when he left her breast and placed his hand on the inside of her skirt. "This'll be fun, I promise." His hand traveled greasily up her thigh and did a smooth brush of her privates in her panties but stopped and the hand was quickly removed. Mamori heard a load sound of a body hitting the floor and the weight on her left. She opened her eyes as her crying stopped to see what was going on. In front of her the boy was slumped across the alleyway and in pain. He hissed and grabbed his shoulder as he tired to get back up.. A few moments of utter wonder swept across her as she stared while her mind tired to refocus itself. Until her eyes landed on the small bleeding hole he was trying to cover up. Blood soaked through his clothing and hand. Whatever it was hurt like hell. Mamori tired to balance herself against the wall as he got up.

"What the fuck?!" This time he fell to the ground sideways as a new hole was made suddenly on the other side of his brad shoulder. He hell crying out and then Mamori realized what it was- bullet holes. Mamori's head snapped up to the entrance of the alleyway only to make out the pointy hair and ears of her savor who was holding a small silencer as he stood in the shadows. Even the boy knew he was (as did everyone at school) and tired to crawl on the floor away from the demon.

"H! Hi! Hiruma!! I...she...Wait! Wait, I can explain!"

Mamori has never seen Hiruma shoot someone before. He shot off lots of bullets and clips and rounds on a daily bases, but she's never seen the bullets hit flesh. And as the trail of blood was spilt on the floor she looked upon in horror. It was not like in the movies where the villain was shot and that was it, but Hiruma aimed for the nerves of the arms. Might as well have ripped them off for they were now practically useless with the tendons have a 3 mm of lead in them. A wound that was not pretty Hollywood, but a disturbing area of ripped over flesh and muscle that wouldn't stop bleeding. Another shot went off, but even though it was barley heard, the boy made another scream as his hand now tried to stop the pain from the bullet that was in his leg. Hiruma moved in for the kill and Mamori became scarred again.

She's never seen him like this. It was always load and flashy explosions that followed him everywhere he went with a grin that showed the world that he could care less as his fangs gleamed in the sunlight. But here...a chill ran up Mamori even worse than before as she looked at time as he passed her. He's deadly eyes were nearly blank. The only time they have come close to that was when he was lost in deep meaningful thought during a game, when a few points were on the line for a winning game. A sincere look of firmness was placed upon his face that made him look more demon that man than ever before. Mamori's knees buckled as she heard him speak over the other boys grunts of pain.

"You're right...It does get better." Hiruma placed a foot on his leg that held the bullet and pressed his full weight on it. That caused the boy to wither in pain like a fish that being gutted while alive and the girl near by had to clamp her own hands over her ears to block out the inhuman scream that came afterwards. Hiruma aimed the gun's barrel right between his eyes and was slowly pulling back the trigger, his demon eyes slighted shadowed over. The shot did indeed go off, but not in the boy's skull. Mamori just in time slightly pushed Hiruma as she grabbed for him to stop. Her weak body seemed to muster enough strength to try and pry the gun out of his hand. The demon of course didn't loosen his grip on his handle, but was suprised to noticed that his target was knocked off course. She didn't want him to kill the other. Even though the other probably dissevered it, it felt like Mamori had to somehow stop the blood shed if she could.

"Hiruma! No! Don't please! You can't, you just can't!" She was screaming out at him to not kill but by Hiruma's look, it seemed like he was miles away. He was not even paying attention to Mamori's please but cocking an eyebrow while trying to understand why his bullet was in the wall and not between the boy's eyes. But as soon as Mamori started to tug and pull as hard as she could to get Hiruma to come with her, he used his brunt strength to turn back around and shoot the boy in the other leg. He screamed out and Hiruma in turn grabbed Mamori roughly and left the boy to bleed out in the dark alleyway.

Mamori struggled to keep up with Hiruma as he walked for some reason very quickly back to the place where she dropped her books. She blushed deeply as her outfit was still ripped and she tried to keep it up at least while Hiruma was present. In fact...

"Hiruma...what? How?"

He didn't scorn her from not managing to form a complete sentence as he mind didn't seem to want to think about grammar right then. Hiruma didn't answer back. Instead when they came back to the place with her things, he let her go only to pick up a few books and her bag. Hiruma's brow seemed to block all light, a feature Mamori never enjoyed about him, for the devil's dark eyes seemed to grow as the darkness seemed to come alive...luckily for her, she didn't have too much time to stare into his half hidden face for the young man stood backup. He rammed all the little books and worthless little mother-like items in the back, caring less then a fuck if he broke or creased anything. He grabbed her again by the arm and tugged her in the direction of her home. Hiruma didn't know why it was making him angry, but it was, every time she sniffled or let a little sob out.

"Hiruma please!" Mamori sounded like she was about to fully cry again. The fact that she was bring dragged around like this was starting to get to her. She just wanted to go home and go to bed and pretend this never happened and that she didn't exist. With the quarterback's rough pulls and speed, Mamori soon found herself infront of her bright home- her mother most likely already cooking a late dinner. After what felt like a forever, Hiruma came to a stop and turned to face the now wobbly girl. She didn't lift her head from staring at the ground, as if her next answer would be there somewhere, because she wasn't all that sure on what to tell the demon. Or her mother...When she felt Hiruma turn again and head up the three stairs in order to ring the doorbell, with what strength she had left, she pulled on him to get his attention. It worked as Hiruma curled his finger back into his palm and raising both eyebrows at her.

"S-she can't...Not like this." Mamorie lifted a shacking hand to her face and winced as a few finger tips brushed her bruised jaw. Hiruma had been around the world, three times, so he knew what 'She' meant with the 'can't'. Mamorie was proud girl, he would know of course. Since she fought with him about every little thing when it came to things on and off the field, but in this case it was home pride. Hiruma might have guessed that her mother's reaction would first be to keep Mamorie safe in her room. Meaning less outside school activities, less freedom with a mother hen calling her cell phone every few hours, and perhaps even less her time with Sena. Hiruma snorted at the thought that Sena, of ALL people, would do anything to hurt anyone, much less rape his best friend. But none the less, from what Hiruma knew about Mamori in his files, his mother would Sena in one way- Male. Danger. Stay away. Mamorie was also a girl that would never want her mother to worry for any reason. And to see her own teenage daughter be brought home by the devil in the night with a busted up face and ripped clothing would probably kill her in the process. Mamori flinched as she was brought back from her thoughts when she felt the touch of another hand her cheek. He didn't touch it fully of course (him having had some of the worst bruises in history from football) but saw and felt how bad the damage was...that wasn't going to heal overnight...along with a few other things.

Hiruma slung the girly backpack over his shoulder and before twisting and turning the knob of her mom, placed his usual 'eat shit and die' smile. His razor sharp teeth being shown from ear to ear. Mamori was about to protest, when once again she was pulled after him. The door closed as her mother poked her head out of the kitchen to take a look at her daughter coming home.

"Mamori, sweet heart, is that you?" But instead of hearing her little girl's sweet voice, a fake happy male voice filled her home.

"No time to talk Anezaki-san! Big project due!!" Mrs. Anezaki somewhat made out a blond hair boy before the wind rushed past her with such speed, then her daughter and then straight up the stairs. In seconds the two were gone, leaving the mother confused and awkward...this was the first time Mamorie brought home a boy that wasn't Sena.

Hiruma's master mind quickly figured out which of the upstairs rooms was her's (the pink bunny hanging on the door helped him a little) and he entered it. He let go of Mamori while gliding her towards the bed in front of them as she stared at him in awe...whatever it was he just did, it completely worked...and she couldn't be more thankful for the second time in one night. The blond made a 'Hmmmm' nosie of approval as he looked at her tightly room...not even close to his pigsty that couldn't even be called a room. He would have said some rather rude comments about the Ichi Space Bears that she had all over her room, from her desk to the over stuffed on the bed. Hiruma's small grin went away as he looked upon her with pity again when she grabbed that said bear and tried to bury herself into it. As always whenever he didn't have a football in his hands, or a gun, Hiruma also put his hands in his pockets and now was no different. He leaned again the door and sighed out- He should have just left right there. He got her home without her mother really noticing anything, his job was done...so then why couldn't he seem to stop looking at the poor girl and just leave?

As evil, soulless, heartless, godless, and horrible he was, Hiruma hated it when girls cried. It drove him nuts due to the fact that he couldn't shoot them, or hit them, or swear at them until he turned red in the face. This was why he loved football so much- being a bastard got him victories, and that proved to be true game after game when Eyeshield 21 joined in. Tough love was the best love...until it came to a crying manager that almost was raped on her way home. And by some easily upset classmate, a nobody. That also made Hiruma mad...

' Wait...why the fuck would that make me ups-'

"Mamori-chan," Her mother's sweet American accent rang through the door as she rapped her knuckles at the door. "Would your partner like to join us for dinner?" Mamori's face shot up from the bear's fluff, eyes red and cheeks stained with new tears, she sniffed and winced due to the fact that it moved the muscle around her face. And then Hiruma's own voice yelled back at the mother as sweetly as he could manage without laughing.

"You keep thinking of that theise Mamori-kun! Eh? What's that Aneaki-san?! Dinner! Why sure, I would love to! But you wouldn't mind us eating in here do you? This is forty percent of our grade you know..."

Her mother didn't seem to move, and he realized that it was most likely because she hadn't heard her daughter's own voice. Hiruma looked at her and held out his hands to show that he didn't steal anything, pushing her slightly to say at least one word. She braced for the sting that was going to come with this-

"Yeah mom! Busy Busy..."

"Alrighty then! You'll have to introduce me to your new friend later, alright?"

She left without a word to fetch the dinners for the two star students. On Mamori's headboard were some tissues that she grabbed and blew into.

"I'm not hungry..." And no one would be in her position. Hiruma pushed off the wall and walked over to sit on the pretty and light pink rug next to her, as a good dog would next to its master. He didn't want to move the wooden study chair that currently holding a cute sweater of its back. The last thing he wanted to do is touch something THAT cute in the girl's room.

"No, I didn't think you would be. But to your mom," He pointed to the door, Mamori taking note just how long his fingers really where, 'needs to know her baby is all fed after a long day." Even now, he couldn't stop being a jerk. It was hard for the least to change his whole attitude on a dime, no matter the situation. And he started to cry again. She babbled into the bear, Hiruma's sharp ears only catching half 'oh God's and 'she' 'know' 'how's. It was all a mess. Hiruma braced his back against the soft bed and let his arms rest on his knees while he let his dangling fingers play with each other. He looked behind him to see her reaction- a very depressing one as she somewhat stopped crying and zoned out. The tears feel onto her ripped collar.

"Oi. Manager- You might want to...you know." He did a loopy loop motion with his fingers to get the girls attention. It worked and she nodded, not even blushing when she figured out that he was referring to her ripped blouse. Although she tired to get up, she never stood. Hiruma didn't really like looking at the falling apart mess beside him and took it upon himself to fetch her some cloths. That, and just in case that her mother did come in, seeing her ripped school uniform wouldn't be good...

He made his way to the closet and quickly grabbed what felt like cloths and pulled them off the hangers, making them drop to the floor.

"Here."

She took them and then looked up at him. Mamori didn't have a bathroom in her room, and she wasn't about to change infront of the devil. He took the hint after a few moments and walked to the door.

"Knock back at me when you're done." She nodded the best her head would let her and he soft opened and closed her door behind him. Once again he leaned against it but then sprung up as if something bite him. The little pink bunny poked him in the back and he forgot it was there. He twirled the little thing in his large hands, this was by far the fuzziest thing he's ever touched before. It was simple little door decoration, nothing too flashy. He kinda liked that though- it was pink enough for a girl like Mamori but not super great for ...for...well, he didn't know any other girls. It was woven and worn out, from being slightly hit time after time against the floor. Why something so stupid took up so much of his attention it was almost annoying. He heard the stairs creek behind him as Mamori's mother came back up with a tray of steaming bowls of ...something.

"Oh!" She started, not expecting to see the young man outside in the hall. He blinked at how much the two women looked like each other and waved like an idiot. She came closer and raised her eyebrows- "Is...Is something wrong?" Hiruma didn't realize he was staring.

"Huh? Well you know that Mamori! Said she wanted to suprised with a great idea she just had." Lord that boy was quick on his feet. It seemed that the mother was pleased at hearing this.

"Is that so? Oh great!...So if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Football player, what's the project?" She explained when Hiruma's eyebrow cocked up.

"I've seen Mamori's little side project she does for the football team. Your face, along with the other handsome young men on the team, is on my refrigerator. I thought I've seen your ears somewhere before..." And completely disregarding personal space, she balanced the tray with one hand and her hip, while her other hand went up to flick one of Hiruma's earrings. Now, if she was anybody else, Hiruma would have pulled out his K-35 right now and fired off a few rounds. Unless he was one the football field or doing football related things, he didn't enjoy people touching him. She smiled nicely at him though when she pulled back and then her brow came together.

"By the way , Mr. Foot-"

"Hiruma."

She nodded, "Sorry. Right, Hiruma? I thought you were a second year at Deimon. What are you doing with Mamori with the same project?"

As if the blond was about to win an Oscar, he boyishly put his two pointer fingers together and bounced them together and he dug his sock into the carpet. "I just thought she could help me out, since she's so smart. You know, as you said- Mr. Football. Unless it's oval shaped with pig skin I'm not too cleaver with it..." If only she knew how deep the man's genius went, she would be scared. But as it were- he won the Oscar as she patted his shoulder.

"I see then. Well with Mamori, you''ll get into Tokyo University yet!" Like mother like daughter, they both thought best of people. He smiled a Oliver Twist 'Please feed me' and then a knock came.

"Ya- ha! Seems like our little A student has something to show me. I'll be glad to take that for you."

She turned her attention to the food and handed him the tray. "You two enjoy," She started as she headed down the hall again. "Have fun studying."

"Yeah...loads." He whispered to himself and then turned the door once again. It seemed that Mamori didn't like what Hiruma picked out for her wardrobe wise and found her own cloths...pjs. Hiruma walked over to the neat desk and placed the tray down, enjoying (but would never admit it) how the smell of the soups and dishes fanned into his face. She was back on her bed, still hugging the bear and bringing her knees up too. She didn't like the feel of cold feet. Hiruma might as well would make himself useful.

"Here, let me have a better look at that..."

Mamori's sad and surprised eyes followed the demon come across her room and then sit down next to her on the red checkered comforter. For someone who made it his main goal in life to hang onto a ball for dear life, Hiruma's fingers cradled Mamori's face softly as he looked at the bruise that started to swell. He made a silly 'tisk tisk' nosie and then looked her up and down and felt around for a real broken jaw bone. "Well, since you were talking, it can't be broken too bad...doesn't feel to be broken neither..." She gave out a little yelp when a finger pushed a little too hard and tried to pull away. Hiruma let her go while muttering under his breath 'damn manager...'

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

Both heard the ticking of the hands that came from the clock around Mamori's room somewhere and it felt that each tick grew slower. Mamori decided she didn't like the quarter- back staring down at her and shuffled her hands.

"...Thank you...but I think you should go now."

Hiruma's ears slightly twitched and a second later his own exhale was heard. "Yeah..." Without having much to say Hiruma looked over his shoulder one more time at his manger, on her little bed of her room, and left the Anezaki household with making a sound. When Mamori looked up the demon really was gone, leaving her with two bowls of dinner with no one to share it with. Not that she had grown an apatite tonight. A shiver collected her wits as she sank rather shakily to her pillow. A cute pillow that was soon wet with her own tears. It was the first night that Mamori cried herself to sleep while thinking of the Devil that brought her home.

Uuuuuuuuum...more? Yes? Review? Poor Mamori-chan!! ;; Say it all with me- Awwww. Oh well...Maybe Hiruma will make it all better with sending her a sugar-less candy bar with a little heart cut out of felt pined to it. Yes? Nah. We'll see!


End file.
